


Not Quite a Perfect Date

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, date, papyrus is Not Having It, sans and mettaton meddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: In which Papyrus and Napstablook go on a date and Sans and Mettaton are incapable of staying in their own lane.





	Not Quite a Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> im a slut for papyrus standing up to people

Papyrus was a little bit frustrated. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate Mettaton’s concern. He did! Mettaton’s heart was clearly in the right place, but he and Napstablook were adults, and they could handle it if their date had a few bumps. And the fact that Mettaton was incapable of being subtle was clearly stressing Napstablook out!

As Mettaton passed their table for the 27th time in the last 15 minutes, adding yet another flower to the table’s centerpiece, Napstablook looked visibly upset.

“papyrus, im really sorry about this………”

“THERE IS NO NEED TO BE, NAPSTABLOOK. I FULLY EXPECTED METTATON TO BE OVERBEARING. I’LL BET ANYTHING THAT SANS IS IN ON IT TOO. THERE’S BEEN MANY THINGS THAT HAVE ALMOST GONE WRONG THAT “““MYSTERIOUSLY”““ GOT FIXED WHEN WE LOOKED THE OTHER WAY, AND I SUSPECT HE HAS A HAND IN IT. THEY BOTH MEAN WELL.”

Mettaton passed by again, and Papyrus decided that he had had enough. He gently caught Mettaton’s arm as he went by. And started talking, politely of course, but it came out a bit strained.

“THAT’S ENOUGH METTATON. I KNOW YOU’RE TRYING TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING GOES WELL, BUT THAT’S COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY ON YOUR PART.”

He swung his hand out, intending to gesture at Napstablook and keep talking, but he hit his glass, nearly knocking it over.

Only for a faint blue glow to surround it, righting it once more.

“…AND IF SANS IS WITH YOU, TELL HIM TO KNOCK IT OFF TOO. HE’S FAR MORE SUBTLE, BUT HE SEEMS TO BE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT THE WORLD IS GOING TO END IF I SPILL A DRINK.”

“But Papy, darling-”

“NO, METTATON. I APPRECIATE THE EFFORT, BUT YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH, AND IF YOU DON’T STOP, I’M AFRAID ME AND NAPSTABLOOK ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE. YOU’RE UPSETTING THEM.”

“Papy, we’re only trying to help!”

“WELL IT ISN’T HELPING.”

A waitress passing by came over to the table and asked if everything was alright.

“ACTUALLY, COULD YOU BRING US THE CHECK? SOMETHING JUST CAME UP, AND WE NEED TO BE ON OUR WAY.”

“Of course, I’ll bring that right away sir.”

She seemed to sense the discomfort in the situation, and stayed true to her word, bringing the check in under a minute.

“THANK YOU.”

Papyrus quickly paid for dinner, making sure to leave a generous tip, and he lead Napstablook out of the restaurant.

“papyrus, im so sorry…… you just wanted a nice dinner date and then we had to leave early…”

“IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT NAPSTABLOOK. IT WASN’T YOUR FAULT AT ALL. LET’S JUST GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE AND LISTEN TO SOME OF YOUR MUSIC.”

“okay………”

The rest of the night passed much more uneventfully, as they just sat in Napstablook’s room and talked, much more relaxed than a high scale dinner. And with nothing around for Mettaton and Sans to meddle with, they spent the time blissfully uninterrupted as well.

At the end of the night, they had lapsed into comfortable silence. Papyrus spoke up, feeling the need to try and be comforting.

“YOU KNOW, DESPITE HOW THE NIGHT STARTED OFF, I STILL ENJOYED OUR DATE. I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH YOU. I’M HAPPY THAT WE GOT TO BE TOGETHER, DESPITE THE CIRCUMSTANCES.”

“oh… im glad……”

Seeing the genuine smile on Napstablook’s face when they said that made the whole night worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more of me loving papyrus on main at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
